


Being Seen

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://lotr-step-kids.livejournal.com/"><b>lotr_step_kids</b></a> <b>Speak/Don't Speak Summer Challenge</b>. I've only ever done one dialogue only fic and it's still amazingly hard! To me these are not the actors as we know them; this is AU. Billy still has that lovely Scottish accent, though, so please use your imagination with his lines.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**lotr_step_kids**](http://lotr-step-kids.livejournal.com/) **Speak/Don't Speak Summer Challenge**. I've only ever done one dialogue only fic and it's still amazingly hard! To me these are not the actors as we know them; this is AU. Billy still has that lovely Scottish accent, though, so please use your imagination with his lines.

"So tell me, which one was it then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which one?"

"Sorry, Bill, I don't know what you're on about."

"You had your eye on one of the people behind me; that 'I'm dead sexy don't you want to shag me' look. ... Now don't frown, I know you're not a playboy. I think it's great; it's been a long time since someone piqued your interest. So tell me which one and I'll be your wingman."

"Billy."

"Hurry up or we'll lose them."

"I wasn't looking at any of them."

"It was someone."

"Can we drop the subject? Please?"

"Fine, fine. ... So how long before we get to the hotel?"

"Um, almost an hour, maybe 45 minutes if the traffic is light."

"That long? Guess you'll have to entertain me."

"Isn't it the passenger's job to entertain the driver?"

"Since when?"

"Since you assumed I was giving some random stranger the eye back at the station."

"You were."

"I wasn't!"

"Don't even try to deny it. I've seen that look many times."

"Weren't we changing the subject?"

"You brought it back up."

"I wasn't looking at anyone, ok."

"You were."

"Bill ..."

"What's the big deal?"

"Just drop it."

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. It just made me happy to see that spark back in your eyes. Whether you act on it is none of my business and I shouldn't have been so nosy. ... Hell, maybe I misread it or something."

"No, you didn't. But I can't talk about it with you."

"You can talk to me about anything, Orlando, you know that."

"Not this, not now, ok?"

"Ok."

###

"Sleeping beauty, we're here."

"Huh?"

"We're here. Wipe up that drool and get out of the car, man."

"I don't drool."

"Uh huh."

"And this isn't the hotel."

"No."

"Orli?"

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable here than in some sterile hotel. I'll stay out of your hair, you won't even know I'm here."

"Doubtful."

"I can head out for a couple of days."

"You live here. Where would you go?"

"I don't know but I already cancelled your reservation so it's either here or ... God, I'm so sorry. This is probably one of the stupidest ideas I've ever"

"Don't be daft. I just thought ... Well, when I told you I was coming into town, you didn't offer so I figured you didn't want the company."

"You didn't ask to stay with me."

"Well, no but"

"So I assumed it was too out of the way, inconvenient or something."

"You'd never know we've been friends for years. Come on then, show me to my room."

"What the hell have you got in this bag?!"

"The body of my last host. Now move your skinny arse. I expect full valet service at this establishment or you'll end up like him."

###

"You ok? Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"While sitting in the dark."

"What?"

"How about a drink and you can tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong really. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"Can I help?"

"I don't know."

"Beer or beer."

"Don't care."

"C'mon, Billy, talk to me. ... Let me help if I can."

"Who were you looking at yesterday?"

"What?"

"At the train station, who were you looking at?"

"Jesus, we're not back here again!"

"You wanted to know what I was thinking and I'm telling you."

"You were sitting in the dark, lost in thought, looking uber-serious, because you were wondering who caught my eye?"

"Yes."

"For the hundredth time, I wasn't looking at anyone."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

......

"Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"For fuck's sake, who the hell were you looking at Bloom!"

"You! I was looking at you! ... ... ... Damnit. ... ... Billy, what I meant was"

"You were looking at me."

"Yeah, because"

"You were looking, like that, at me."

"Shit, please don't do this. It didn't mean anything."

"Don't even."

"Just forget it. Ignore it; ignore me. Bill?"

###

"What the"

"Good morning."

"It's too dark to be morning."

"Well it's before noon."

"It's before dawn."

"That too."

"Billy, what the fuck?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Last time we tried that you walked away."

"Yeah."

"And now?"

"Now I need to talk."

"Fine, but don't yell at me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

... ... ... ...

"Bill?"

"Mmmm?"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah."

"But, you kissed me."

"Top marks, head of the class."

"Why?"

"You finally looked at me, like _that_."


End file.
